


Biting

by Star_Nymph



Series: To The Moon and Back [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, F/M, Semi-smut, Teasing, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/pseuds/Star_Nymph
Summary: He should tell her biting is off limits.





	Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Quick short self indulgent fic about biting because why the hell not, yo? It’s semi-nsfw.

He should tell her that biting is off limits. 

It’s the looks he receives the next day during training; red teeth marks, only just beginning to heal, branded lewdly at angles of his neck. The men catch sight of it every time and by mid-morning the whispers of what the Inquisitor and Commander get up to during their off hours have spread from noble to Varric.

It’s worse when she nips at him around the jaw; no layer of armor or threatening glare is going to protect him from Josephine's giggle when she sees how deeply red it is. What can he say in his defense, though? The Leader of the Inquisition likes to mark what’s hers?

It’s hardly appropriate, but then again, the same could be said about his love bitten body.

So, he should tell her. He should tell her while he’s got her on his lap, her shift spilling like water from her shoulders and between his fingers as he holds her by the waist. Maker, how she squirms. She slides her hand over and under his tunic, her nails grazing his skin while her hips push and grind, the slight movement not enough for him to calling it fucking through his pants, but it’s maddening enough for what ever it is. 

He inhales the scent of her hair and a stubborn groan escapes from between his clenched teeth as she places open mouth kisses on his neck. Her lips are fire hot, her tongue licking along his throat with an agonizing slowness that should only be preserved for torture. He feels her canines scrape his skin and he squeezes her waist with warning and need.

He should tell her.

“Don’t you dar--”

Her teeth sink into him and, Maker, the pain shocks right now his spine. He gasps, his body arching into hers, as she bites and sucks, the wetness of her mouth melting him to his core. His hips buck, begging for fraction, for the sweet fuck that’ll send him over the edge and undo all his careful control. 

Her teeth dig deeper, hooking into him, and he can feel his blood rushing to the wound as his neck and face flushes red. He grunts as she suddenly releases and her tongue lavishes the bite, lapping up the escaping blood.

She pulls back to look at him, lips full and pink, her sharp teeth and tongue stained in red, her violet eyes bright under her lashes.

Cullen’s words catch in his throat as she whispers, “I want to _devour_ you.” 

Maker sustain him, he’s going to lose his mind.

He wants to wreck her until the world heard her crying his name.

He kisses her suddenly and it’s all tongue and teeth. He tastes his blood, the copper and metal, while he fisted his hand through her hair and pushed her down to the bed. She doesn’t make a sound underneath him, if only because he swallows it while he ravishes her mouth. When he comes up gasping for air, she lets out a whining moan and tries to grab at him.

He seizes her wrists and locks her hands over her pretty head. She whines again and presses her damp pussy against his thigh. 

“ _Cull_ ~en.”

He grins and it must look vicious, like a beast’s mouth when it corner’s its prey, because she arches her back and moans.

He should have told her not to bite him but fuck it; it’s nothing compared to the marks he’s about to leave on her. 


End file.
